Asesinos
by hannah-hm
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Aparecen dos cadáveres en la mansión Uchiha. Lo unico que se conoce es el testimonio del mayor y el silencio de un niño autista. ¿Conseguirá el psicólogo averiguar quien es el asesino? Pesimo summary
1. Confusión

**Ohayo!! Volví de nuevo con un fic de Naruto, basado en algo que vi hace tiempo. Y como es algo tetrico, me siento muy a gusto haciendolo. Espero que compartais esta vision!**

**Nombre: **Asesinos

**Autora: **Pues yo, hannah-hm, creo q eso esta claro...

**Género: **UA (Universo Alterno), General, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y la trama del fic del director de cierta película de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme xD.

**Dedicatoria: **Bueno, quisiera dedicar este fic a Natalia, que está hablando conmigo en este mismo instante. ¡No cambies nunca!

**Notas: **Bueno, como ya he dicho, este fic está basado en una película, y si la trama del argumento coincide con la de otro fic, es sólo mera coincidencia. También que es un Twoshot, es decir, un fic de sólo dos capítulos, aunque no se si saldrán más.

**Y sin más que añadir, que comience el fic!!**

Asesinos 

_FanFic by hannah-hm_

Capítulo 1: Confusión

Noche de otoño. Una sirena de policía resonaba por toda la ciudad. Dos coches de la mencionada autoridad estaban aparcados frente a la casa de los Uchiha, una familia muy adinerada y en buena posición social.

El motivo de la presencia de la policía era desconocido por la mayoría de curiosos que se arremolinaba alrededor de la mansión. Lo único que se sabía era que una vecina había llamado al escuchar un grito procedente de la misma casa.

Varios agentes habían entrado en la casa, y tras haber inspeccionado el piso inferior, se habían dirigido al superior, donde estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación del matrimonio.

Irrumpieron en la sala, armas en mano, y cual fue la sorpresa de los agentes al ver el suelo completamente lleno de sangre y al menor de los hijos del matrimonio empuñando un puñal.

Los agentes estuvieron inspeccionando la habitación, mientras uno de ellos, en vano, intentaba quitarle el cuchillo al niño. Uno de los agentes abrió el armario, y no pudo evitar emitir una exclamación de horror al ver los cadáveres del matrimonio Uchiha dentro, y junto a ellos, el mayor de los Uchiha, lleno de sangre y muy asustado.

-AsEsInOs-

-¿Nombre?- dijo el comisario, sentado en un sillón de la sala principal. Frente a él estaba el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Itachi Uchiha.- dijo el chico. Tenía los ojos oscuros, el pelo también negro y recogido en una larga coleta. Aunque lo que hacía su rostro extraño eran las marcas de ojeras que tenía, lo que el daba un aire exótico y a la vez amenazador.

-¿Edad?- continuó el comisario, algo intimidado, aunque no llegaba a parecerlo.

-Dieciséis años.- contestó el joven.

-Ajá.- murmuró el comisario, apuntando algo en una libreta.- Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado, Itachi¿no?

-Sí.- dijo Itachi, y se cruzó de brazos.- Mi hermano pequeño estaba jugando en el cuarto de mis padres, y mi padre estaba con él. Madre estaba preparando la cena, y yo estaba leyendo el la biblioteca. De repente, oí un ruido extraño que provenía de la sala donde estaba mi hermano, y corrí hacia allí, seguido de mi madre. Cuando entramos en el cuarto, había un hombre extraño en ella. El cadáver de mi padre estaba inerte en la cama.- Itachi cerró los ojos con pesar.- Entonces el hombre se giró hacia mi madre y la atacó con el puñal.

-¿Y usted se quedó mirando?- preguntó el comisario, interrumpiendo el relato.

-No.- continuó Itachi.- Por acto reflejo, corrí a apartar a mi hermano de ese hombre, momento por el cual este se acercó y atacó a mi madre.

-¿Cómo se llama su hermano?- interrumpió de nuevo el comisario, mirando al niño, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, sosteniendo el cuchillo.

-Sasuke.- continuó Itachi.- El caso es que aquel hombre mató a mi madre, y luego encerró a los dos cadáveres en el armario. Entonces, pareció aproximarse hacia mí, pero escuchamos un ruido en el piso de abajo, por lo que el ladrón huyó, dejándose el cuchillo en la habitación. Temí que hubiera más gente en la casa, así que me escondí en el armario.

-Muy bien.- dijo el comisario, volviendo a escribir en su libreta.- Y dígame, si interrogamos a su hermano¿nos diría lo mismo que usted?

-Lo dudo mucho.- dijo Itachi, a lo cual el comisario se sorprendió.- Mi hermano es autista, lo que quiere decir que está ajeno a su alrededor.

-No me digas que tampoco habla.- murmuró el comisario.

Itachi se río.

-No.- contestó, para mayor sorpresa del comisario.- Hace años que nadie le ha oído decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué edad tiene...- el comisario miró su lista.- Sasuke?

-Va a cumplir diez años dentro de un mes.- dijo Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy bien.- dijo el comisario. Se incorporó.- Dentro de varios minutos vendrán dos psicólogos. Tal vez puedan hacer algo con su hermano.

Itachi frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-AsEsInOs-

A la media hora, aparecieron los psicólogos. Uno de ellos aparentaba treinta años de edad. Tenía el pelo gris, y un pañuelo el tapaba el ojo derecho. El otro no parecía muy mayor, tenía el pelo negro en forma de casco, y unas enormes cejas cubrían sus ojos negros.

-Así que ustedes son los psicólogos.- dijo Itachi, luciendo por primera vez una sonrisa.

-Sí. – dijo el peligrís.- Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, y el imbécil que me acompaña.- señaló al otro psicólogo.- Es Gai. Simplemente Gai.

Itachi frunció el ceño y se fijó en el otro hombre, que estaba agachado junto a su hermano, e intentaba quitarle el cuchillo, de nuevo sin éxito.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Kakashi, señalando al niño. Itachi asintió.

Kakashi apartó a Gai de un empujón, el cual no dijo ni una palabra. Luego, el hombre se agachó junto a Sasuke.

-Te llamas Sasuke¿no?- preguntó Kakashi. El niño se volvió hacia él, aun empuñando el cuchillo.- Te voy a proponer un juego. Se llama 'cambiar'. Yo te doy una cosa y tu me das otra¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke miró a Kakashi con sus ojos negros, ausentes. Entonces Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas y se la dio al niño. Entonces Sasuke miró a su alrededor, y al ver que no tenía nada, le entregó el cuchillo.

-Vaya.- exclamó Gai. Los agentes también se quedaron asombrados cuando Kakashi les entregó el cuchillo.

-Guardadlo bien.- dijo Kakashi. Entonces se giró hacia Itachi, que volvía a mostrar una sonrisa.- Ahora hay que hacer que el niño diga algo, por más difícil que sea.

-Eso es fácil.- dijo Gai, y sacó un bote de pastillas.- Lo adormilamos y entonces lo suelta todo.

-No puedes hacerle eso a un niño.- dijo Kakashi. De repente, se había puesto muy serio.- No sabemos las consecuencias que podrían tener esas pastillas. Yo intentaré sacarle algo al niño. No te necesito, Gai.

-Entonces, si no hay nada más...- dijo el comisario.- Nosotros nos vamos ya. Nos llevaremos los cuerpos para entregárselos al forense, y luego ya se verá. Buenas noches.

Entonces el comisario se llevó a todos sus policias y a los dos cadáveres.Gai miró con rabia a Kakahi, y también se marchó.

-Bueno.- dijo Kakashi a Itachi.- ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

-AsEsInOs-

Itachi se levantó como cada mañana. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el sol y el aire alborotara su cabello. Siempre, justo antes de levantarse, volvía a ser el de siempre, un niño siempre sonriente. Pero entonces recordaba aquello, y en seguida perdía la sonrisa. Aunque esta mañana era ligeramente diferente a las demás. Sus padres habían muerto, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

Una vez más, fue al cuarto de se hermano, para verle dormir tranquilo. Entonces se vestía y salía a correr durante varias horas. El ejercicio siempre le ayudaba a evitar tensiones. Más tarde, se duchaba y preparaba el desayuno. Ese día, Sasuke estaba jugueteando con las cartas que le había dado Kakashi el día anterior.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Sasuke?- le preguntó una vez más Itachi, pero el niño, como de costumbre, no contestó. Itachi volvió a suspirar.-Bueno.- pensó.- Al menos, hoy no estaremos solos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Itachi se limpió las manos en el delantal y fue a abrir.

-Buenos días.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- contestó Itachi, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.- Ahora mismo íbamos a desayunar. ¿Quiere acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Kakashi, y entró en la casa.- Hola Sasuke.

Sasuke dejó las cartas y giró la cabeza hacia Kakashi durante unos segundos. Luego, volvió a las cartas.

-Es raro.- dijo Itachi.- Mi hermano nunca había reaccionado a nada. Sin embargo, usted...

-Yo soy psicólogo.- dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces se fijó en el irreal y sorprendente cuerpo de Itachi.- ¿Haces ejercicio?

-Sí.- dijo Itachi, sirviéndole un café.- Suelo salir a correr cada mañana. Me gusta el deporte... Sasuke, ven a comer.

En ese momento, Sasuke estaba recortando las cartas. Kakashi dejó su café y se acercó a él. El niño había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. El rey, la reina y otra carta de reina partida por la mitad estaban simplemente echadas. A su lado, otra carta de rey se sostenía de pie, frente a las otras tres.

-Qué extraño...- murmuró Kakashi.- ¿Qué querrá decir?

-Vamos Sasuke.- dijo Itachi, cogiendo al niño en brazos y dejándolo en la silla. Le sirvió un baso de leche, pero el niño simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Itachi suspiró, y empezó a darle el leche él mismo.

-¿No desayunas, Itachi?- dijo Kakashi, terminándose el café.

-No. – dijo Itachi, lavando el baso.- Quiero mantenerme delgado.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo. Miraba fijamente al niño, que no apartaba la vista de la mesa. Entonces, se le ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no venís luego a almorzar a mi casa?- preguntó.

-¿Estás casado?- preguntó a su vez Itachi.

-Sí, desde hace poco.- dijo Kakashi, ruborizándose.- Pero antes, debemos intentar algo con este niño.

Itachi no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

_**Continuará...**_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Confío en que os haya gustado.**

**Si os gustó dejad review, si no también y si sólo pasabais por aquí también!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE hannah-hm**


	2. Hermanos

**Ohaho!! Ya he vuelto con este extrañísimo fic!! La verdad es que ha tenido mucho éxito, para ser sincera, no esperaba que tanto... Es genial!! Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews!! Creo que este es el capítulo final, así que espero que lo disfruteis!**

**Natalia: **De nada, y de verdad, no cambies nunca

**oOo BrEnDa Je T´aImE oOo: **Vaya, me ha costado escribirlo... Bueno, me parece a mi que a mas de uno le hubiera gustado que Sasuke sea retrasado... pero en fin, las cosas son asi.. Y Itachi tendrá un papel muy especial.. Disfrutalo!

**Samsaharachan: **Me entro miedo con lo de la amenaza... Pero tranquila, para que no me mates, aquí está el capítulo final. Disfrutalo!

**Kairi Minamoto: **jeje, como he dicho antes, Itachi tendrá un papel muy especial en esta historia, como ya leeras. Jeje, Sasuke quiere decir algo muy importante con las cartas... Pero saca tu alma de detective conan y la lupa para descifrarlo xD. Y tranquila, yo tambien estoy empanada xD.

**Y hasta aquí las reviews! Demos paso al segundo capítulo!**

Capítulo 2: Hermanos

Itachi parpadeó. Llevaba varias horas frente al ordenador, y seguía sin encontrar nada.

-Necesito despejarme.- dijo, estirandose. Se levantó y fue hacia otra habitación.

Sasuke se había quedado dormido otra vez. Estaba en el suelo hecho un ovillo, y de nuevo había estado recortando cartas. Itachi suspiró y cogió al niño cuidadosamente en brazos. Sasuke se revolvió inconscientemente, y apoyó su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de su hermano. Itachi sonrió con tristeza, y llevó a su hermano pequeño a la habitación donde él había estado toda la mañana con el ordenador. Tapó cuidadosamente al niño, y volvió a sentarse frente al ordenador.

Pero antes de conectarse, volvió a recordar lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

FLASH BACK

_-Bueno.- dijo Kakashi, incorporándose. Había estado prácticamente toda la mañana con Sasuke, sin ningun logro.- Yo ya tengo que irme, Itachi. Espero que vengais a comer, como me habéis prometido._

_-Por supuesto.- contestó Itachi, que por un momento había dejado de leer.- Allí estaremos._

_-Hasta luego, Sasuke.- se despidió Kakashi, acariciando la cabeza del niño.- Adios, Itachi._

_Kakashi abrió la puerta, y se marchó. Por eso no pudo ver la extraña sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de Itachi. _

-AsEsInOs-

_-Mira, Sasuke, esta es la casa de Kakashi.- dijo Itachi. Tenía al pequeño agarrado de la mano, que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor.- ¿A qué es bonita?_

_Itachi miró a su hermano una vez más, y suspiró. Sasuke seguía sin hablar, y miraba atentamente el hielo que se había formado en el jardín de la casa. Casi inconscientemente, Itachi se dirigió a la puerta y llamó al timbre._

_-Vaya, ya estáis aquí.- dijo Kakashi. Estaba sencillamente vestido, y un rico olor se escapaba de la cocina._

_-¿Hemos llegado demasiado pronto?- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa tímida, a lo que Kakashi sonrió._

_-No, para nada. Pasad, pasad.- Kakashi les invitó con un gesto, y ambos entraron. Entonces Kakashi agarró de los hombros a Itachi.- Déjame tu abrigo, aquí dentro hace calor._

_Itachi asintió con una sonrisa, y dejó que Kakashi le quitara el abrigo. Para sorpresa de ambos, Sasuke se había quitado el abrigo, pero lo había dejado por el suelo. En ese momento, se había ido al dormitorio, y miraba al infinito._

_-Sasuke...- susurró Itachi mientras cogía al niño. Luego se dirigió a Kakashi.- Lo siento, es que..._

_-No pasa nada.- dijo Kakashi, que ya estaba sirviendo la comida.- Venid a comer._

_-¿Su esposa no está?- preguntó Itachi, mirando hacia los lados._

_-No.- dijo Kakashi, ruborizándose. _

_Itachi sentó a Sasuke en una silla, y entonces Kakashi le sirvió la comida: Carne con guisantes. De repente, Sasuke se abrazó y empezó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás. Itachi y Kakashi se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él._

_-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando seriamente al niño._

_-Es que no puede comer nada redondo.- dijo Itachi, retirándole el plato.- Y como no habla, yo soy el único que lo entiende._

_-Por eso, si te culparan de algo, no podrían dejar al niño solo.- dijo Kakashi, llevándose el plato._

_-Exacto.- susurró Itachi._

_-Le quitaré los guisantes...- dijo Kakashi, retirando los guisantes.- Aquí tienes, Sasuke. Toma tu también, Itachi. _

_Itachi sonrió y se sentó a comer junto a su hermano y a Kakashi. Pero no se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaban algunos guisantes en la comida de Sasuke._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?- preguntó Itachi ,señalando el ojo que Kakashi tenía tapado._

_-Oh, fue una tontería...- dijo Kakashi, y entonces miró sorprendido a Sasuke, que miraba fijamente uno de los guisantes._

_-Oh, no...- murmuró Itachi, y corrió a quitarle los guisantes, pero fue demasiado lento._

_Sasuke se había puesto a gritar como un condenado. Su ojos estaban desorbitados, y su boca formaba una mueca macabra. Comenzó a tirar su plato, y luego los de Itachi y Kakashi. Empezó a rajar el mantel, tirar los cubiertos y derramar el líquido de los vasos._

_-¡Sasuke, para!- gritó Itachi, pero el niño no le hacía caso._

_Entonces el muchacho corrió hacia su hermano y lo cogió de la cintura impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Entonces fue cuando Sasuke paró y comenzó a jadear. Itachi también jadeaba, pero miraba con horror a Kakashi, que miraba sorprendido a su amada cocina._

_-Kakashi, yo...- dijo Itachi, pero Kakashi no reaccionó.- lo siento, si puedo pagártelo de alguna forma..._

_-¡No pasa nada!- dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa.- De verdad, no te molestes._

_-Nada de eso.- contestó Itachi.- Quiero compensarte de alguna forma. Y ya que dispongo de poco dinero, quisiera invitarte a cenar._

_-Está bien.- dijo Kakashi, ya serio.- Pero trae a Sasuke._

_Itachi sonrió, pero no dijo nada más._

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora, Itachi miraba la pantalla del ordenador, indeciso.

-¿Dónde estará...?- masculló, moviendo el ratón a toda velocidad. Entonces pinchó en una pagina webs de internados.-¡Premio!

Rebuscó por aquella página, aparentemente sin nada que mostrar. Entonces, miró en un apartado de otros internados. Uno de ellos había cerrado por motivos desconocidos, y en una foto adjunta aparecía el internado junto a un jovencísimo Kakashi. En esa foto no se cubría con el pañuelo.

-Umm.- murmuró Itachi, e introdujo en el buscador el nombre de aquel internado. Aparecieron varias paginas, pero le interesó muchísimo la de un periódico, donde aparecía el internado en la seccion de sucesos.

Al parecer, aquel internado estaba especializado en niños autistas. Habían intentado que un niño confesara algo que había visto varios días atrás, y le dieron ciertas pastillas. Entonces, el niño tuvo una mala reacción y se suicidó. En el intento de salvarlo, Kakashi perdió uno de sus ojos. Le cerraron el internado, y desde entonces no se sabía nada de él.

-Qué interesante...- dijo Itachi, apagando el ordenador justo antes de que se despertara su hermano.

-AsEsInOs-

Itachi terminó de vestirse. Se había puesto muy elegante para aquella noche., con una camisa y un pantalón oscuro. Esa misma tarde había corrido más que nunca.

-'Todo por estar más delgado'- pensó Itachi, contemplándose una vez más ante el espejo. Entonces vio a su hermano reflejado en él.- Sasuke¿ ya estás?

Sasuke estaba muy elegante también. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero largo y una camiseta negra de cuello alto.

-Anda vamos, tenemos que recoger a Kakashi.- el dijo Itachi, cogiendolo de la manita y llevándolo fuera de la casa.

-AsEsInOs-

-¿Aquí...?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en una bar de comida rápida, en el que una mujer decía los pedidos por un micrófono.

-Lo siento, no tengo para pagar más...- dijo Itachi, sudando un poco.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Kakashi, acercándose a la mujer.- Queremos dos hamburguesas con queso y un menú infantil para la mesa...siete.

-¡Dos hamburguesas con queso y un menú infantil para la mesa siete!- gritó la mujer por el micrófono. Itachi se puso rojo.

-No te preocupes, Itachi, no es...- comenzó Kakashi.

-¡Dos cervezas para la mesa tres!- volvió a gritar la mujer.

Kakashi e Itachi dejaron de hablar. Primero, porque tenían que hacerlo a gritos, y segundo, porque cada dos por tres la mujer les interrumpía. Se miraron en silencio hasta que llegó la comida.

-Vaya, tiene muy buena pinta.- dijo Kakashi, observando con hambre su hamburguesa.

-Sí, comamos.- dijo Itachi, y entonces miró a los lados.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

En seguida oyeron de nuevo a la mujer por el micrófono, y al alzar la vista, vieron que no había nadie en la tarima. Entonces Itachi se giró y vio a la mujer en la barra.

-¿Cómo...?- se preguntó Kakashi.

Cuando ambos se acercaron, vieron que era Sasuke quien estaba hablando por el micrófono, y, para sorpresa de ambos, imitaba a la perfección la voz de la mujer.

-Dos cervezas para la mesa tres.- decía Sasuke, a la vez que organizaba varias peleas en el bar.

-Vámonos.- dijo Itachi. Cogió a Sasuke y se fue a toda velocidad del bar. Kakashi los siguió.

-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- gritó Itachi, ya a la salida del bar. Tenía agarrado a Sasuke por los hombros.- ¡Dime!

-Tranquilo, Itachi.- dijo Kakashi, tocándolo en un hombro. Entonces Itachi volvió la cabeza y se asustó. Nunca había visto en el chico una mirada tan siniestra.- Sí Sasuke habla, y lo hace con otras voces, tiene que tener voz propia. Intentaremos averiguar qué pasó¿ de acuerdo?

Itachi frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-AsEsInOs-

-A ver Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi.- ¿Quién estaba aquí?

Kakashi y Sasuke estaban en el dormitorio donde habían encontrado los cadáveres. El hombre estaba junto a la cama, señalándola, y Sasuke jugaba tranquilamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Sasuke, con voz grave de hombre.

-Ese debe de ser tu padre.- dijo Kakashi, y se acercó a la puerta.- ¿Y quién estaba aquí?

-¡Deja a mi hijo!- dijo Sasuke con voz de mujer.

-Esa debería de ser su madre.- dijo Kakashi, y luego se dirigió al frente de la cama.- ¿Y aquí?

-¡Suéltalo, hijo de puta!- dijo Sasuke, con voz de hombre joven.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Kakashi.

-El asesino.- dijo Itachi, apareciendo por la puerta.- Sasuke le había cogido el cuchillo, y el estaba intentando quitárselo.

-¿Y donde estabas tú?- preguntó Kakashi. Itachi miró el reloj.

-Es tarde.- dijo Itachi.- Deberías irte con tu mujer. Te daré un café.

-Muy bien.- dijo Kakashi, y siguió a Itachi.- Pero poco.

Itachi sirvió un poco de café en la taza, pero también una pastilla.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa. Kakashi bebió un sorbo, y en seguida calló al suelo.

Itachi cogió al hombre y lo llevó fuera. Era muy tarde, y empezaba a nevar. Tumbó el cuerpo en el estanque congelado y empezó a partir el hielo que lo cubría. Poco a poco, el cuerpo comenzó a hundirse.

-No es nada personal.- murmuró Itachi.- Sólo quiero proteger a la gente que me importa.

Entonces, se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?- gritó Itachi.- ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Itachi, dudoso, contestó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Itachi Uchiha?- dijo una voz.- Soy el comisario. ¿Puedes venir a la comisaría? Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

-Muy bien.- dijo Itachi, y colgó.-¡Sasuke!

Itachi salió de la casa y se montó en el coche. Lo arrancó, pero no se fijó en que la luz de una de las habitaciones estaba encendida. En ella, Sasuke tenía el teléfono en la mano.

-De acuerdo...- murmuró el niño, con la voz del comisario.

-AsEsInOs-

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Kakashi, que había empezado a despertar.- ¡Ayudame!

Sasuke estaba impasible frente a él. Entonces, agarró un palo y lo acercó a la mano del hombre. Kakashi agarró el palo, y se dejó arrastrar por el niño hasta la casa.

-AsEsInOs-

Itachi llegó nervioso a la comisaría. Entró a toda prisa en el despacho y vio al comisario recogiendo sus cosas.

-Hola, Itachi.- dijo el comisario.

-¿Para qué me quería?- dijo Itachi.

-Yo no le he llamado.- dijo el comisario, metiendo su pistola en la bolsa.- Has debido equivocarte. Espera un momento.

El comisario fue a la sala continua a responder a una llamada. Itachi miró la bolsa con interés.

-AsEsInOs-

Kakashi estaba en la habitación del matrimonio. Sasuke jugaba de nuevo con las cartas. En un suspiro, Itachi apareció en la sala empuñando la pistola del comisario.

-Así que estás vivo.- dijo Itachi, apuntando a Kakashi.

-Tu hermano me ayudó.- contestó. Itachi se sorprendió.- Es muy listo.

Itachi frunció el ceño y cargó el arma.

-Suelo reconocer a las víctimas de abusos cuando las veo.- continuó Kakashi. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos.- Pero contigo me ha resultado muy difícil. De todas formas, es natural, porque las víctimas saben fingir muy bien. Debí de haberlo imaginado. Esa obsesión con tu cuerpo, el saber actuar en cada momento como la gente lo espera... Un buen hijo para tu madre, un dios griego para mí.- Kakashi hizo una pausa. De mientras, Itachi se había sentado en una silla, atento.- Y un objeto para tu padre. Por eso tú lo mataste. Y las pruebas son las cartas.

Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke y cogió las cartas.

-El rey representa a tu padre.- continuó.- La reina, a tu madre, la reina partida por la mitad es Sasuke. Y tú, el otro rey, de pie. Muestra que tú eres el asesino. Tu padre abusaba de ti. Desde muy pequeño. Y hacía lo mismo con Sasuke. Él estaba tumbado aquí, en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Sasuke, con voz grave de hombre.

-Era cuando tú entraste con el cuchillo, y lo mataste. Entonces tu madre entró por la puerta, y por error, la tuviste que matar.

-¡Deja a mi hijo!- dijo Sasuke con voz de mujer

-Tu madre creía que ibas a por Sasuke, y la mataste entonces. Pero entonces Sasuke quiso quitarte el cuchillo, y lo logró.

-¡Suéltalo, hijo de puta!- dijo Sasuke, con voz de hombre joven.

-Ese eras tú, no el supuesto tipo. Estabas demasiado nervioso.

-No podía dejar que siguiera tocando a mi hermano.- dijo Itachi, abrazándose.- No quería que le hiciera lo que a mí. Es algo horrible.

-Te entiendo.- dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- gritó Itachi, levantándose y volviendo a apuntar a Kakashi con el arma.

-Itachi, yo...- comenzó Kakashi.

Entonces Sasuke se levantó, y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Apartate, Sasuke.- dijo Itachi, con la voz entrecortada.

-Déjalo, hermano.- dijo Sasuke con su propia voz.- Es inútil.

Itachi cayó sorprendido al suelo. Soltó la pistola, abrió los brazos y lloró.

-Ven aquí, hermanito.- dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Kakashi sonrió.

**Epílogo**

-¿Y a donde dices que va a ir?- dijo Iruka, vestido de vampiro.

-Itachi irá a un hospital de minima seguridad, hasta que se recupere del todo. – dijo Kakashi, vistiendo un traje. Luego, le dio un beso a Iruka.- Estará bien.

-Estoy horrible.- dijo Iruka, mirándose.

-Estas horrible.- dijo Kakashi, y a continuación vio a Sasuke.

-Estás horrible.- dijo Sasuke, con la voz de Kakashi.

-Dilo con tu voz, Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi con suavidad.

Sasuke lo miró, dudoso.

-Estás horrible.- dijo con su propia voz.

-Anda, vamos.- dijo Iruka, cogiendo al niño de la mano.- ¡Sólo es Halloween una vez al año!

Y los tres se encaminaron por la calle, rumbo a una divertida noche de Halloween.

**Fin.**

**Y hasta aquí llegó la historia! Me ha salido bastante más larga que el capítulo anterior, pero es lo de menos. **

**Si os gustó dejad review, si no también y si sólo pasabais por aquí también!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE hannah-hm**


End file.
